queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Mirim
"Fuee~, I can't stand uup~" Mirim (ミリム), in order to feed her poor family, this brave but ordinary country girl from the rural village of Wasilica sought employment in the Capital of the Queen. Reeled in by a sweet invitation and by a large salary, she became a subject for experiment of the Iron Strategist Ymir’s research, themed “Strongest Project,” and became a warrior of the Queen’s Army. Appearance Mirim wears very ornate and detailed red armor with gold linings and wizard stones set on various pieces. She has a red headpiece with wings on each side, and on her torso she wears a red bikini top breastplate with choker on her neck. Under the breastplate she has a cloth, (which is held by two belts, one that goes around, and one that is attached at the end) that goes all the down to the end of her torso, with a small red metal piece near her crotch. She has red arm-guards and black thigh-high tights with leg-guards and on her legs there are wings on the side of each ankle. Personality Mirim is very weak-willed, and is very unaccustomed to fighting anyone. However, she will do anything for her family, which in some cases she will get more courageous. Abilities Mirim has a unique weapon, which is the Hyper Vibration sword, Infinity Slasher. Her weapon and shield and armor are all powered by the Hyper Vibration Crystal. Her shield can be thrown at enemies as a ranged attack. Her Hyper Vibration armor is powered by a magic stone, using a technology Ymir improved upon from Cyan's original technique. The magic stone is charged with strong defensive magic, and causes a strong vibration to repel the damages (causing a considerable stimulation in the process). Instead of reducing the stone's magical power, the next step to improve the armor would be to focus on reducing the burden on the wearer. While the vibrations of her weapons and armor are what make them so powerful, the placement of her armor causes those same vibrations to stimulate her intensely. Because of this, she often blushes and writhes as she fights; however, she is still able to function effectively despite the intense sensations, something no one else who tries to wear the armor can do. Parameters Bravery: 4 Popularity: 2 Resourcefulness: 1 Leadership: 1 Potential: 5 Experience: 1 Story Prologue (From her backcover) When she realized, Mirim was in a dimly lit room. “Oh. You woke up.” Making out someone’s voice, Mirim noticed that she was tied to a hard bed once again. Standing beside the bed, next to her, was a woman from the Dwarf Tribe. This person was the Iron Strategist Ymir, famous as a close attendant to the new Queen. By the way, she had been stripped off her clothes, and was now wearing an excessively skimpy armor. “W, what experiment is this?” “Didn’t I tell you? It’s an experiment to create the strongest fighter in a short period of time.” “A fighter…? Me?” “Right. What, don’t worry. You only have to endure this for a while.” “W, what is this strange feelingg.” Rising from the crystal fitted with the armor, a vibration resonating from deep within her body made her feel like a strange elation. “You’ll get used to that soon. Rather, now’s the final adjustment.” Saying that, Ymir raised the black hand axe high. “Eh…” The axe was swung down unceremoniously and stroke Mirim’s armor. Mirim screamed involuntarily. “Ki, kyaaaaah!” It was then that: Kiiiiiin! “N, naaaah!?” The armor and the crystal vibrated violently, and repelled the axe. “Ooh, success!” “N, ah… aah…” Due to the stimulation that suddenly struck her body, Mirim became weak in the knees and sat down on the spot. At the moment the attack was repelled, the Hyper Vibration fitted in the armor sent a generous stimulus through her body. “N… no way… Something like this…” “Kuh, kukuku… Somehow, seems like it’s complete.” Ymir put her hand on Mirim’s shoulder, satisfied. “You have an absolute defense due to the Hyper Vibration, as well as a Hyper Vibration Sword. As it were, we could call you the Hyper Vibration Valkyrie?” “Ah… aaah…” It was too much for Mirim. Sitting down on the floor with a flop, she endured the reverberation of the feeling she had never experienced until then through her whole body. “S, say… will this happen, whenever I move?” Mirim asked with a flushed face, as a sweet tickling sensation coursed through her whole body. “That’s right. Well, you’ll get used to it soon.” “Just like thaaaat?” Even if it was for her family, maybe she had made a terrible choice? A shade of anxiety crossed Mirim’s mind. Sure enough, can Mirim annihilate the Rebel Army, and go back to her family? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *Mirim is voiced by Aki Toyosaki (Japanese) who also voiced Ranshel & Sushel in Queen's Blade: Spiral Chaos and its sequel Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos. *Her name, if slightly rearranged, could be a reference to Mimir, one of Aesir of Norse Mythology. *In addition, they are both found by powerful figures, and accompany them. *She has a sister called Alia. *Mirim is very clumsy; so much so that her family sends her to receive schooling, rather than help work their farm. Gallery Combat Book Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters